(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED (Light Emitting Diode) light pipe structure, and more particularly to an LED light pipe structure wherein a voltage of direct-current power source is provided by a lamp holder to enable the light emitting diode to generate a visible light for illumination which can also be refracted and transmitted in an effective range, such that the light pipe can generate an illumination of good brightness and quality.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, an illuminant tube A commonly used in the existing market includes an incandescent bulb A1 and a fluorescent tube A2, respectively. When the incandescent bulb A1 or the fluorescent tube A2 is connected to a connection end A5 of a lamp holder A4, by a conductive contact end A3 extended at a tail end, heat will be generated from a high temperature to form a light emitting status of the illuminant tube A, through a filament chip A6 at an interior of the illuminant tube A. However, the light emitting status generated from the illuminant tube A will induce a consumption of a lot of energy under a long term of usage, and the high temperature generated from the filament chip A6 for a long time is easy to cause a light source to be dimmed, along with a safety concern during a long period of heating from high temperature.
Accordingly, how to remove the aforementioned shortcomings is a technical issue to be solved by the present inventor.